


En el cubículo

by KirumoSanchez



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirumoSanchez/pseuds/KirumoSanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escapando del deber, no se esperaba encontrarse con el pequeño, después de todo él solo quería esconderse. Así que al final los dos quedaron encerrados en el cubículo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el cubículo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, se pertenece mutuamente(?).
> 
>  
> 
> le pertenercen a la genial Hiromu Arakawa.

Esa puerta al abrirse con algo de brusquedad resonó en todo el lugar, la persona que la abrió fijó su vista rápidamente en el reflejo del espejo adyacente en esa habitación, observó como una puerta de esos cubículos era abierta, ahora miraba directamente al pequeño cuerpo que estaba por salir de ella. Ni había dado ni un paso fuera del cubículo cuando fue empujado con brusquedad de nuevo en el interior de este. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza al golpearse con la pared de esta, escuchó el seguro de la puerta ser puesto.  
—¿Pero qué demonios…? —exclamó iracundo el rubio, miro con furia a la persona que tenía enfrente, confundido que hacia esa persona ahí— ¿Coronel? —Este lo miro— ¿Qué demonios esta…  
—Shh… Acero —Le susurró acercándose más de lo que ya estaba en ese pequeño cubículo, solo les impedía estar más juntos era el inodoro, Edward se quedó mudo y se pegó más a la pared tratando de atravesarla por tan abrupta invasión de su espacio personal.  
La puerta de nuevo fue abierta pero esta vez con más brusquedad que la vez anterior, los pasos firmes empezaron a resonar entre el silencio que se creó entre esas dos personas que compartían el mismo aire, Mustang respiraba nervioso expectante a lo que pudiera suceder en ese momento, Edward solo quería que dejara de aventarle su aliento caliente al rostro, él lo olía por inercia, lo miró molesto. Ni se percataba de su existencia; era posible que la pared se cayera con dos pesos sobre ella, en realidad eso quería que pasara, así volvería a tener su preciado espacio personal. Los pasos cesaron, el silencio volvió a gobernar rápidamente en el pequeño lugar.  
—Coronel será mejor que salga —exclamaron con seriedad, molestia y amenaza, esta voz resonó en el lugar rompiendo el silencio, la voz que se hizo escuchar Edward la reconoció, era la segunda teniente.  
Mustang hizo que le prestara atención al tocar una de sus mejillas, lo miro seriamente, en sus ojos le decían «Di algo, Acero». Se molestó y bufó por lo bajo, pero si era para que ese idiota se alejara de él, lo ayudaría por esta ocasión.  
—¿Teniente? —llamó a la persona al otro lado.  
—Edward. Discúlpame estoy buscando al Coronel se ha escapado de su trabajo —dijo suavemente del otro lado—, con permiso —fue lo último que dijo.  
—No, está bien —susurró, los pasos de Hawkeye volvieron a retumbar en el lugar, la puerta de nuevo volvió a ser abierta pero esta vez sin la brusquedad en ello. Mustang dejo que el silencio volviera a gobernar unos segundos, al estar seguro que realmente la teniente había desaparecido volvió a respirar.  
—Acero, me has salvado —comentó más relajado.  
—De nuevo estas huyendo para no hacer tu trabajo. Coronel, inútil.  
—Solo me estoy tomando un descanso. Enano. —Antes de que Edward pudiera propinarle un golpe este lo detuvo, ya que el poco espacio en el lugar, tenía demasiado cerca el cuerpo del menor—. Hay poco espacio, Acero —Edward rechinó sus dientes porque el idiota tenía razón, cuando soltó la mano del alquimista de acero, se alejó de este para luego quitarle el seguro de la puerta estaba por salir cuando Edward volvió hablar.  
—Me debe una —Este detuvo sus movimientos y volteo a verlo, Edward lo miraba entre amenazador y confundido por la mirada inquisidora del contrario, tratando a la vez de preguntarle con la mirada qué pasaba ahora.  
—A mí no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, Acero. Así que…  
—¿Así que, q…  
Sus palabras de nuevo fueron silenciadas, sus ojos exclamaron asombro total, sus mejillas acumularon demasiada sangre en ellas, su respiración tanto su corazón se detuvieron, fueron segundos que todo el clamo a la inmovilidad y solo podía invocar a la percepción. Los labios contrarios eran cálidos, como el nombre lo describía, fuego, esos labios quemaban suavemente los suyos, sentía en sus labios no solo esa calidez si no los relieves en los que estaban formados. Cuando al fin respiro adsorbió por completo el aroma del contrario. Tan masculino y único en su tipo, era tan adictivo. Volvió a respirarlo el aroma del contrario como un drogadicto.  
Mustang se alejó, lo miro con una sonrisa de lado, se regocijaba victorioso, había ganado una victoria la cual él rubio no conocía. Miro a Mustang a los ojos, esa mirada tan intimidante y difusa, tan abstracta a la que él estaba acostumbrada a ver, una risa burlona apareció en esos labios cálidos que hace unos instante se atrevieron a profanar los suyos, estos desaparecían junto con la persona perteneciente a ellos en el pasillo de los baños públicos.  
Cuando al fin recobró todos sus sentidos, sus mejillas aun con la acumulación de la sangre tomaron más color, mientras este abría sus labios para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, su seño se frunció, sus manos se volvieron puños.  
—¡Coronel, idiota! —exclamó furibundo saliendo del cubículo para golpear a un completo idiota, claro si lo alcanzaba.


End file.
